The present disclosure relates to augmenting reality, and more specifically, to augmenting reality throughout a vehicular computing environment.
Augmented Reality (AR) seamlessly interweaves computer-generated perceptual information across sensory modalities (e.g., visual, auditory, haptic, somatosensory, and olfactory, etc.) of a real-world environment into a user device (e.g., head-mounted display (HMD) device, heads-up display (HUD) device, smart contact lenses, etc.) for display.